gudetama_tapfandomcom-20200215-history
Display Gudetama
Common Phrases There are phrases that every gudetama says when tapped many times. Some of the phrases only occur in the morning, at night, or afternoon, and others occur at any time of day. Common phrases that may be heard include * gudetama, saitama, sometimes saitama * so you have nothing better to do? * I sleep during the day but I sleep at night too * where's your motivation~ * what goes around comes around * I'm done for~ * what is motivation? * quit staring~ * lend me your phone * bring me the remote~ * do they not have soy sauce at cafes? * stop staring already~ * do you like to cook? * nice butt * I'm worn out today, too~ * I'm on vacation on every day that ends with y * how old is too old? * if it was fun I wouldn't be tired * mumble mumble... * go to sleep already * la de doo de da~ * what are you so excited about? * ah... I'm tired... * who caaaaares? * don't look for me~ * I can't go on any longer~ * society is to blame for this pain・・・ * what is happiness? * good things comes to those who wait * dynamic body * praise me~ * adulting is hard * I was going to say something... but I forgot what it was... * noooooooooo * after lunch, it's time to nap * you're too old to still be "finding yourself" * do you like this sort of thing? * my eyes are sealed shut * aren't you going to watch TV? * not happening * hurry up and eat~ * lunch is all you have to look forward to right? * where's my safe space? * my rear itches * just 5 more minutes... * quit slacking off * go to a friend's room? * lazying around * I want to live by luck alone... * I'm going back to sleep * let me sleeeep~ * soooooo tired~ * booooooored * I don't want to leave the house * how do you think I feel? I'm edible~ * I'm still sleepy... * I'll give you some soy sauce so let me sleep in * I don't want to work * you spend too much time on your phone~ * I'll watch the house, you go ahead * why not leave it to a profressional? * I don't want to go out * who cares about the weather, I'm not going out~ * it ain't easy being gudetama * dry the dishes~ Dropped Items Items are dropped following a common phrase. Most of the common phrases drop soy fish, gold soy fish, soy sauce in a yellow container or soy sauce with a red cap container. These phrases have items special to the phrase * lend me your phone ** Phone drops * bring me the remote~ ** Remote drops Dropped Items GP * Soy Sauce in a Yellow Container - Least Amount of GP * 1 Gold Soy Fish (From Soy Sauce Heaven) - Second Least Amount of GP * Remote - Third Least Amount of GP * Phone - Fourth Least Amount of GP * Soy Sauce with a Red Cap Container - Third Most Amount of GP * Soy Fish - Second Most Amount of GP * Gold Soy Fish - Most Amount of GP Notes: * as the player's level increases, the amount of GP given increases Tapping When you tap the gudetama on the table, squishy noises are made, accompanied by the following onamonapias: * Poke * Squeeze * Squish * Slide Tapping will also increase GP. You can also move left or right to view the gudetama’s sides. After a long while of tapping * a rare phrase exclusive to the chosen gudetama displayed will be said. * if gudetama starts to shake, get ready for Soy Sauce Heaven! With Soy Sauce Heaven you can't click or move until you have picked up all the gold soy fish or the gold soy fish has disappeared. Thought Bubbles/Word Bubbles Thought Bubbles * Only one kind of soy sauce - soy fish. Word Bubbles * Once friends are unlocked, if they visit the room and speak with gudetama, then gudetama will say back to the player what the friend had said. Category:Browse